The Pirate Fairy (2013)
The Pirate Fairy is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy film directed by Peggy Holmes. It is the sixth film in the DisneyToon Studios' Tinker Bell film series, based on the character Tinker Bell from J. M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. The film features the voices of Mae Whitman, reprising her role of Tinker Bell, Christina Hendricks as a dust-keeper fairy named Zarina, and Tom Hiddleston as a much younger James Hook. Plot Zarina (Christina Hendricks), a very smart and inquisitive pixie dust-keeper fairy, is amazed by the magic behind pixie dust and is determined to find out all that it is capable of. After secretly experimenting with some blue pixie dust and causing an accident in Pixie Hollow, her supervisor Fairy Gary prohibits her from being a dust-keeper. In sorrow, Zarina takes her experiments and leaves Pixie Hollow. One whole year later, Pixie Hollow celebrates the Four Seasons Festival, with performances from fairies of all the seasons. During the show, Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman), Silvermist (Lucy Liu), Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), Rosetta (Megan Hilty), Fawn (Angela Bartys), and Vidia (Pamela Adlon) spot Zarina flying around the audience and using some strange pixie dust to summon several poppies that cause everyone to fall asleep, except Tink and her friends which take cover. After Zarina is gone, they realize that she stole all of the blue pixie dust, the only way to make the yellow dust that the fairies use to fly, so they go after her to return it to its rightful place. They follow Zarina to the coast, where it is revealed that she became the captain of a pirate crew, including the cabin boy, James Hook (Tom Hiddleston). The fairies manage to retrieve the blue dust for a moment, but Zarina gets it back after throwing at them some multicolored pixie dust that magically switches their innate fairy abilities and talents. Tinker Bell becomes a water fairy, Silvermist becomes a fast-flying fairy, Fawn becomes a light fairy, Iridessa becomes a garden fairy, Rosetta becomes an animal fairy, and Vidia becomes a tinker fairy, much to her horror and disgust. They struggle with their swapped talents as they search for Zarina and the pirate ship, in the process meeting a baby crocodile which takes a liking to Rosetta. They find the ship and sneak in, where they hear James saying how the pirates met Zarina after drifting off course, and she became the captain with the promise of making the ship fly so that they could plunder anything without getting caught. The ship arrives at Skull Rock, where the fairies discover the pirates' camp and a mysterious Pixie Dust Tree, which Zarina had grown using pink-colored pixie dust of the garden talent. The fairies attempt to retrieve the blue pixie dust but are caught when Iridessa loses control over her nature/earth-based talent and reveals their location. Tink tries to convince Zarina to return home to Pixie Hollow, but she refuses as no one appreciates her unusual talents in dust-keeping, which eventually led her to leave. With the fairies now captured, the pirates begin making pixie dust which becomes successful. Hook, curious about what it's like to fly, convinces Zarina to use some on him, with the result that he begins to fly. After joyfully flying around the cave, Hook double-crosses Zarina and traps her in a lantern, revealing he is the real captain of the pirate crew and that he has merely been using her all along to get the pixie dust for his own purposes of getting to the second star to plunder around the seven seas of Neverland. Tinker Bell and the others attempt to escape their prison without any success, until the baby crocodile Rosetta befriended arrives and releases them. The fairies attempt once more to retrieve the blue pixie dust and almost succeed, before being confronted by Hook, who threatens to throw Zarina into the sea unless they hand the blue pixie dust over. Tink willingly gives the pixie dust up, and Hook sprinkles it over the ship before throwing Zarina into the water, leaving the fairies to rescue her. As the pirates sail towards the Second Star, the fairies return and use their switched talents to defeat the pirates and turn the ship away from the Second Star. Zarina attempts to retrieve the blue pixie dust from Hook, who chases after her. Zarina manages to gain a speck of blue pixie dust which she then throws at Hook, who starts flying crazily as the two kinds of pixie dust react to each other. As the fairies fly away, Hook angrily swears revenge on them until he is attacked by the baby crocodile, leaving his crew members to laugh at him, much to his dismay. Zarina returns the blue pixie dust to Tink and her friends, before preparing to leave. However, she is offered the chance to return to Pixie Hollow and this time accepts, and helps her friends to sail the ship back to Pixie Hollow where the others are waking up with no recollection of what had happened. Zarina promises not to tamper and experiment with pixie dust again, but is convinced by Tink to show off her astoundingly profound pixie dust abilities one last time. Zarina does so, and in the process, gives Tink and her friends back their original fairy talents, allowing them to put on a beautiful performance to the audience at the Four Seasons Festival. Everyone rushes over to congratulate them, particularly Zarina whose unusually strong and rare talent of pixie dust alchemy is finally accepted and can be who she is. Upon an extra scene during the end credits of the film, a drifting Captain Hook comes across an unknown ship at sea. One of the crew members, Smee, comes to greet him. Taking no notice of Smee's words, Hook orders to be pulled up into the ship. Cast *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy and Periwinkle's twin sister. *Christina Hendricks as Zarina, an unusually skilled and inquisitive dust-keeper fairy. *Tom Hiddleston as James "Hook," the captain of the pirate ship disguised as the cabin boy. *Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy. *Raven-Symone as Iridessa, a light fairy. *Megan Hilty as Rosetta, a garden fairy. *Pamela Adlon as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy. *Angela Bartys as Fawn, an animal fairy. *Jim Cummings as Oppenheimer, one of James' crew members. *Carlos Ponce as Bonito, one of James' crew members. *Jim Cummings as Port, one of James' crew members. *Mick Wingert as Starboard, one of James' crew members. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Yang, one of James' crew members. *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, a crew member from an unknown ship who meets James. *Rob Paulsen as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses and Clank's best friend. *Jeff Bennett as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice. *Grey DeLisle as MC Fairy / Gliss. *Kari Wahlgren as Sweetpea / Sydney. *Jeff Bennett as Fairy Gary, a large dust-keeper fairy. *Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary, the overseer of all tinker fairies. *Jesse McCartney as Terence, a dust-keeper fairy and Tinker Bell's close friend. *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow and Lord Milori's love interest. In addition, Tinker Bell's twin sister Periwinkle and Lord Milori, the leader of the winter fairies and Queen Clarion's love interest, appear in the film, although neither have a speaking role. The movie also features the first appearance of the crocodile "Tick-Tock", who would later come to haunt Hook in Peter Pan. Category:Films Category:Secondary Films Category:Disney Fairies